


Too Soon to Tell

by slashpervert



Series: Fools' Promises [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after. Harry and Draco met in a bar and ended up in bed together, the next morning, both wonder what they are starting. And both want more. Co-authored with Aveeno_baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Soon to Tell

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors:** [](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashpervert**](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/) and [](http://aveeno-baby.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aveeno-baby.livejournal.com/)**aveeno_baby**.  
>  **Betas:** [](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/profile)[**brknhalo241**](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/), [](http://nefernat.livejournal.com/profile)[**nefernat**](http://nefernat.livejournal.com/), **Mini Mouse** , and [](http://1over137pt036.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1over137pt036.livejournal.com/)**1over137pt036**.  
>  **Warnings:** Language, Explicit M/M sex, anal.  
>  **Notes:** Written post-HBP, pre-DH. No spoilers. One-shot that can be read separately, all found under the tag/link [_**Fools' Promises**_](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/tag/fools%27+promises). This one follows [_Sleepless in London_](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/4645.html) and [](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/201737.html)_Fools' Promises_ , salvaged from the abandoned _Secrets and Promises_ story.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).

Draco's arm was practically numb, with Harry still lying on it. They had turned to their sides in the night and now Draco was pressed against Harry's back with the brunette facing away from him. He smiled at the messy black hair in his face. This felt too good to be real and Draco was hesitant to disturb the other man. Yet, he couldn't help but nuzzle him, inhaling Harry's scent. His right hand was free and he used that to enjoy the texture of Harry's back, feeling the satiny skin and the strong muscles underneath.

Harry made a soft sound and turned over, moving closer to the warmth next to him. He yawned and blinked open his eyes before he shut them quickly, covering them with his hand. "Damn … light. Ugh, my head." His head hurt and he pressed his forehead against the other man's chest.

"Mmmm, if light makes you snuggle closer, maybe I should open more of the drapes?" Draco drawled, smirking at the other man. He loved the feel of Harry pressed against him and his body was definitely awake to the sensations.

Harry blinked again and looked up, gasping at the shock of blond hair. It wasn't a dream then. He swallowed, but didn't move back. "I have a headache," he whispered.

Draco kissed Harry's forehead gently, stroking his hair back from his face. He nodded. Then looked away from the bed, saying firmly, "Beckett, come here." Less than a minute later, the house-elf appeared. "Bring me a hangover potion from the cupboard, and both coffee and tea service." The house-elf stared, wide-eyed, for a moment at the dark-haired man in his master's bed. "Now, Beckett," Draco added and the elf disappeared.

Harry rested his forehead against Draco's chest again, breathing in deeply. He just … he shook his head, not wanting to think about it. "I hate headaches," he muttered.

A few minutes later, the elf reappeared holding a tray. Draco nudged Harry, "Sit up now so he can put the tray on the bed."

Harry pulled back, sat up in the bed and leaned against the headboard, his eyes remaining closed. He wasn't even sure how much of that was the pain behind his eyes or the reluctance to deal with the consequences of shagging his Auror partner.

The elf placed the large tray on the bed. It was wide enough for two and had a little vase of flowers, a small Green and Silver china tea service with matching tea and coffee pots, a plate of rolls, a vial with the potion and a small role of parchment. "Master Draco," the elf said, "The letter came for you during the night." Draco nodded, handing the potion to Harry. He poured a cup of coffee for Harry before he made his own tea and opened the letter. It was from Pansy, demanding to know where he had disappeared to the night before.

Harry quickly drank the potion, grimacing at the taste. He set it down and laid back again, watching Draco read the letter through half open eyes. He enjoyed the mussed look on the blond. At work, Draco was always too put together, never a hair out of place.

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, setting the letter down. He was almost afraid to talk to Harry. The man had been drinking last night. What if he now regretted what they had done? He picked up the cup of tea and took a sip of the hot sweet drink. "Drink some coffee, Harry, it will help," he said.

Harry picked up his cup and took a sip, sighing softly. He didn't know why he was acting like drinking coffee in bed naked with an equally naked Draco Malfoy was perfectly normal.

Draco smiled at Harry and couldn't help thinking how adorable the other man looked in the morning. His usually messy hair, what Draco thought of as the 'just shagged look' was more appropriate to lying naked in bed. Sipping his tea again, Draco set it down and reached for a breakfast roll, setting it on a plate and offering it to Harry. "Feeling any better yet?"

Harry nodded a bit and took the plate from Draco, picking up the roll. He broke it in half, looking at him. "I'm okay," he answered, placing the other half on Draco's plate for him. Draco smirked, picking up the other half of the roll and nibbling at it, watching Harry as he did so. This was how they were at work, often sharing a roll. Draco often made Harry's first cup of coffee for him since the blond usually got to the Ministry first. He smiled, reaching over and tucked a loose strand of Harry's hair behind the other man's ear.

Harry blushed slightly, taking a small bite out of his half of the roll. He could remember bits and pieces of what happened last night, including the fact that Draco has said it was his first time. Harry was amazed that _he_ was Draco's first. He shifted, feeling a bit sore, in both ways. There was something different about Draco, something that he wanted more of. He knew that was why he was still lying in bed with him instead of running out of the room. "It's really messy, right?" he asked after a moment, smiling. "And it's getting long."

"What is that, Harry?" Draco asked. He met Harry's eyes and waited, having to remember to keep breathing.

"My hair … you think I should cut it?" he asked, biting his lip. He always did this; talking about useless things because he didn't know what else to say.

Draco reached out and cupped Harry's chin, rubbing his thumb over Harry's lips. "I like your hair. I always have." He leaned forward, gently kissing Harry. The soft brush of their lips brought a shiver over his skin.

Harry kissed him back, making a small noise in the back of his throat. He wished he knew all of this before. Knew that Draco had wanted him.

Draco pushed the tray away from them and leaned into Harry, bringing both hands up to cup his face, fingers tracing his stubbled jaw.

When Draco kissed him, Harry forgot everything else that was on his mind, getting lost in the sensations.

Deepening the kiss, Draco pushed gently forward taking Harry back down on the bed, and his body pressed into the other man, sliding skin against skin even as his tongue explored Harry's mouth.

Harry gently nipped on Draco's tongue, moaning softly as he was pressed back into the bed. He wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him closer. He couldn't seem to get enough.

Draco began kissing Harry's chin and rubbing his face against Harry's even as he wrapped one hand in Harry's hair and the other slid down his body exploring.

Harry arched slightly, kissing Draco harder. He started to move his hands up and down Draco's smooth back as he bit down on the blond's lip.

Kissing his way back to Harry's jaw, Draco licked at the other man's ear before whispering, "Did you say something about fucking yourself on my cock?" To emphasise his point, Draco rubbed against Harry, letting him feel just how hard the thought made him.

Harry shuddered, nodding quickly. "I … I remember ...." He bit his lip and thrust up against him, cock sliding against the man's hip.

Draco groaned at the feel of Harry bucking against him. He brought his face up, looking into Harry's eyes. "Do you really?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow. "After the hangover this morning, I thought you might claim you were drunk and didn't remember anything."

"I don't remember everything, exactly. Bit and pieces," Harry answered, looking back at him. "I definitely remember that, though." He leaned up and kissed him lightly.

Draco sat up, straddling Harry, looking appraisingly down at the other man. He reached for Harry's right hand, kissed it and laid it on his chest. "You remember this?" Draco asked as he moved Harry's hand down the centre of his chest, along the scar. His heart seemed to flutter under the man's hand.

Harry curved his finger as Draco moved it down, gently scratching the raised skin. "I remember .…"

"Ahhh," Draco sighed, arching his back and rubbing his arse astride Harry's hips. He reached down, with his left hand running his fingers over Harry's chest, lightly scratching across muscle and then across each nipple.

Harry gasped as he looked up at Draco. He pressed the pad of his thumb against his scar and rubbed it a bit harder, watching Draco's expression in amazement. Harry let his hand fall away, just looking up at Draco. "We never did do it .…"

Draco moaned and closed his eyes, his hands grasping Harry's chest and his legs clenching around the other man's hips. The blond looked back down at Harry, raising an eyebrow, "We did a lot, what is it we didn't do?" It was hard to think with Harry under him, touching him.

Harry sat up, looking down for a moment before he leaned up and whispered hotly into Draco's ear, "Me fucking myself on your cock."

Draco grinned, "Oh, yes." He grabbed Harry's face with both hands, kissing him fiercely.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco before he turned, flipping them both over. He pressed Draco into the bed and kissed him harder before he sat up, smirking at him. "Had to fix our position," he declared.

Draco nodded, his eyes wide and his heart beating fast. He smiled up into those sparkling green eyes. He ran his hands down Harry's chest and over his thighs, exploring.

Harry smiled down at him, wrapping his hand around Draco's cock. "So hard already," he whispered, stroking foreskin teasingly.

"Yes," Draco whispered, "For you, yes." His hands on Harry's thighs gripped tightly and he looked up hungrily at the beautiful man.

"You're so hot like this," Harry said softly, biting his lip. He stopped stroking and whispered a spell before he wrapped his hand around Draco's cock again, slicking him up. Then he reached back and spread a bit over his own entrance, moaning softly.

Draco moaned at the feel of Harry's lubed hand on him. He reached up coating his own palm with some of the lube and taking Harry's cock in his hand.

Harry groaned and pushed Draco's hand away, breathing hard. "I want to last .…" he whispered, getting up on his knees and positioning himself over Draco's cock.

Draco nodded, throwing his hands over his head and gripping the headboard. He felt both vulnerable and safe, under Harry. It was like nothing he had ever experienced. He watched, his eyes narrowed and intense.

Harry started to sit down, the head of Draco's cock pressing against his entrance before he slowly pushed down. He bit his lip hard at the slightly painful stretch, but continued to move down, hand gripping the sheets.

"Gods, Harry!" Draco gasped. "Feels amazing!" His hands white-knuckled from gripping the headboard and his feet were stretched taut as he held himself still while Harry slowly took him inside.

Harry groaned as he sat down all the way, feeling the other man's balls against his arse now. He moved his hands onto Draco's chest and dug his nails into the skin, squeezing his eyes shut as he adjusted to the full feeling.

"Are you …? Does it hurt?" Draco asked, watching Harry intently.

"I'm okay," Harry said, rising up slightly then sitting back down. "Feels … good .…"

Draco whispered, "You look so beautiful."

Harry managed to blush harder, opening his eyes just a bit. "No, you look beautiful," he whispered, running a hand down the blond's chest.

Draco lifted his hips. "Gods, Harry! Please, fuck me," he begged, trembling.

Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco, rocking as his hips starting to rise and fall in a steady rhythm.

Draco began to move with his lover, meeting his down stroke with his own upward thrust and still gripping the headboard to give him leverage. He met Harry's kiss passionately, his tongue thrusting with his body.

Harry whimpered, starting to rise and fall faster. If there was one thing he loved about this position, it was that the penetration itself was so deep. On almost every thrust he could feel the brush of Draco's cock against the spot. He knew he wasn't going to last long.

It felt to Draco as if his world had narrowed to the feeling of himself inside of Harry; the tight heat, the amazing friction and the feel of Harry's weight coming down to meet him with every thrust. And then the world exploded, the fire starting in his cock and rippling out through the rest of this body, tearing a scream from him as he arched up into Harry.

Harry sat back when Draco arched, slowing down the movement of his hips. He wrapped a hand around his cock and started to stroke himself, gently clenching around Draco. He came a few strokes later, groaning then going still, breathing hard.

Draco was still shuddering and gasping, watching as Harry came. He reached for him then, pulling him down against him, wrapping his fingers in Harry's hair and kissing him with the intensity of what he was feeling.

Harry slowly kissed him back, sighing softly. He was so comfortable that he didn't even want to move, but he knew that if they stayed like this, they'd end up doing it all over again. Harry didn't know if that was a good idea or not.

Draco held Harry tight against him, stroking his dark hair and sighing contentedly. He couldn't remember ever feeling this peaceful. He didn't want to let the man go, afraid that he would never have this again.

Harry shifted, letting Draco's cock slip out of him. He didn't move completely off him though, burying his face in Draco's neck and breathing in deeply. He was falling asleep before he even knew it.

***

At first, Draco thought he was having a nightmare – the sound of Pansy's shouting filling his ears. At the second repetition of "fucking Potter," his eyes popped open. He was aware that the man in question was laying atop him still, his face pressed against his neck.

As Pansy's voice stopped ranting Draco turned his head toward the side of the bed the sound had emanated from to find Beckett standing there, his wide eyes regarding the bed and a silver receiving tray in hand. The tray was laden with parchment, the top one was red and open.

"What the bloody hell now?" Draco cursed.

Harry groaned softly at the sound assaulting his ears. It had been so peaceful. He blinked open his eyes, turning his head in the same direction as Draco's. He had heard most of the letter, but thought it was a dream; now that it was really there, and loud, too, Harry bit his lip. He had probably overstayed his welcome by now. "Draco," he whispered, shifting to sit up slowly.

Draco sighed, laying his head back against the pillow and turning his face to Harry. "Sorry about Pansy," he grimaced, "She's usually not this bad." With one arm still around Harry, he brought the other up to run his fingers through the mess of Harry's hair.

"It's okay." He stayed like that for a moment, sighing as Draco ran a hand through his hair. As much as he wanted to stay, he felt that he probably shouldn't. "Draco … I should go."

Draco tensed, unconsciously tightening his arm around Harry. "I know I need to talk with Pansy." Draco hesitated. "But I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either," Harry admitted. "But the longer we hold it off .…"

Draco shook his head, "The longer we have to be together?" He looked into Harry's eyes, trying to read what he saw there. "So what happens next? I have to know. I can't go back to the way things were."

Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to sort out his thoughts. "It won't go back to the way things were, Draco." He blushed, sitting up, and looking down at him. "I don't want it to." He brushed his fingers over Draco's cheek, smiling slightly. "You and I … I want something."

Draco felt a frisson of pleasure in his chest when Harry spoke. He really didn't understand the emotions running through him right now. But Harry had always had a powerful effect on his emotions. He sat up too, pulling Harry against him and kissing him gently, lingeringly. As he pulled back, he looked again into Harry's green eyes, "I want you."

Draco glanced sideways at the still waiting, still staring house-elf. He sighed, "Beckett, set the tray on the side table, take away the old breakfast tray. Bring us more tea and coffee." The house-elf nodded, set the tray down and disappeared.

"I need to get dressed and go see what has Pansy in such an uproar." He grinned, raising an eyebrow, "Besides us that is. You could stay if you like. Be waiting when I get back?"

Harry nodded, smiling again. "I'll be here. Don't take too long. I guess I don't have to go now." He relaxed in Draco's lap, shifting and wrapping his legs around his waist. "I'm hungry, though."

Warmth spread through Draco when Harry said he would be there. He grinned, looking happily at him. He had been afraid the man would rush off and then never want to talk about this again.

At that moment, Beckett reappeared, holding another tray with coffee and tea. Draco looked up at the house-elf. "Ah, Beckett. This," he nodded at the man in his lap, "is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Beckett." The house-elf's eyes widened even more and he nodded back. "Beckett, from now on you will get Harry whatever he wants in this house. Understand?" The house-elf frowned, seeming to think about the order. Then he gave one slow nod. Draco ignored his hesitation, "Good, put the service on the table by the window seat."

Harry blushed, pulling at the covers so that they were over their hips. "Hello, Beckett," he said, smiling at him. "It's nice to meet you."

Beckett put the serving tray on a round table in the centre of the half circle of the large window seat. He turned back toward the bed when Harry spoke to him and gave a brief nod.

"Beckett doesn't talk much," Draco said to Harry. Smiling he added, "And I think you gave him a fright last night." Beckett came back to stand in front of the bed. Draco said to the elf, "Beckett, bring Harry and I some food. Something quick though, since I have to go see Ms Parkinson." The elf disappeared.

Draco kissed Harry again. He couldn't seem to stop doing that. "I am going to get dressed now." Draco smiled as he looked down at Harry. "But that would probably be easier to do if your legs weren't wrapped around me. Not that that bothers me, you see .…"

"How did I give him a fright?" Harry asked, slipping off of the other man's lap and sitting down next to Draco.

Draco's face turned a bit pink again and he gave Harry a quick kiss before climbing out of the bed. "Um, don't you remember him trying to come to my rescue last night?" Draco picked up his wand and did a quick Cleaning Spell on himself. "Oh, there is a bath through there," Draco gestured toward a doorway.

Harry thought hard. "Oh!" He blushed, grinning shyly. "I remember .…" He glanced at the door. "Wish you could take it with me," he whispered, shifting on the bed. "I'm all sticky."

Draco's breath caught at the image of Harry in a bath with him and his heart sped up. "Um, me too." Draco grinned and walked over to sit in the window seat. He patted the seat next to him and began pouring tea and coffee for the two of them. The windows were wide open, the colours of the setting sun lighting the sky behind him. "If you wait for the bath, I will when I get back."

Harry glanced at the wide-open window, then at the coffee. Draco was naked and didn't seem to care who saw. Harry smirked and got out of the bed, stretching before he started to walk over to where Draco sat. "I'll use a Cleaning Charm," he answered, sitting down and picking up his cup. "And wait for you."

"Good," Draco handed him his coffee and leaned back. He noted Harry's furtive looks out the window. "The window is charmed so no one can see in," he explained.

"Oh," Harry said, feeling more comfortable about sitting naked in the large window.

He waved his wand, saying quietly, "Accio casual black and green." A set of clothes flew from his closet and landed on the window seat on the other side from Harry. Draco stood, stretching his long lean muscular form and then picked up his pants and began dressing.

Harry watched him, sipping at his coffee. He didn't even want to think about explaining all of this to anyone else or how it would affect their work. It was just too good.

Draco pulled the black silk trousers over his hips and reached for the button-down green cotton short-sleeved shirt. He slipped his arms into the sleeves and began buttoning the shirt. As he did so, he held Harry's gaze, smiling in a way that let the other man know he was thinking about Harry touching him.

"Everything's all right? With Pansy, I mean?" Harry took a long sip of his coffee again, biting his lip.

Draco smiled, tucking his shirt into his pants. "I will tell you when I know. Most likely it is Pansy over-reacting to something." He bent over and kissed Harry, then leaning in close.

Harry smiled, leaning back in the seat again. "Good luck. I really hope it isn't anything too bad."

Draco slipped his socks on and then stepped into his shoes. A small Dressing Charm tied the laces neat and he leaned over, bracing one hand on the back of the window seat rest and kissed Harry again. "Soon," he smiled, giving Harry's lips a quick lick before standing and Apparating away.


End file.
